<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Welcome. by BAD268</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190595">You're Welcome.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268'>BAD268</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes back in time to avoid Charles's paralyzation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Summers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Share The Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Welcome.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You're Welcome. (Scott Summers X Reader)<br/>Fandom: X-Men/Marvel<br/>Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethapyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square fille: Time Travel Do-Over.<br/>Warnings:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As one of the newer students at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, You were pretty inexperienced. You realized you had a mutation during your chemistry class of all things. </p><p>You were working with the only person at school that you could stand, your boyfriend, Scott Summers, when the chemicals around the room started floating up and out of the beakers. Students began to scream as they were dangerous mixtures and that caused you to worry even though you didn’t know it was you controlling it. That is when the gravity in the room fell apart with teenagers beginning to float, chemicals mixing in the air creating uncontained reactions, and lab equipment breaking against the ceiling and walls. All the while, you were standing completely unaffected by the change of gravity. Scott was holding onto the only stable table in the room, confused as to what phenomenon was happening. You didn’t understand why it was happening to everyone but you which caused your breathing to quicken and objects around you spun wildly around the room. </p><p>At this point, the teacher contacted the principal and Charles Xavier as Scott tried to calm you down. When the three entered the lab, Scott had talked to you and calmed you down slightly, so the students were no longer spinning around the room. Charles had entered the room already hearing your thoughts, and he recognized you from a long time ago. Once the principal made his appearance known, all hell broke loose. Objects began hurling themselves around the room again, pipes from the sinks began to bust, windows began to shatter all the while you stood in the center. It took Charles taking control of your mind and knocking you out to get you to calm down. </p><p>After the horrific incident, you thought that you would never see the light of day again. Thankfully, Charles convinced the school board not to punish you as you only just realized the extent of your newly acquired mutation. This led to him enrolling you in his school to help control it. He helped me control my powers, and he even gave me a pen that also turns into a knife. He said it was a present and thought I would put more use to it.</p><p>A couple of months later, you were sitting by the front reading while other mutants were talking with friends and working on classwork. You had finished all of your work as you were the top of all of your classes, so you took this time to relax. That was the plan until someone knocked on the doors to the mansion. You looked around as you believe that it was in your head before it happened again, so you got up from the chair after marking your place and approaching the door. </p><p>When you opened the door, you half expected it to be some knife-wielding maniac here to kill you. You were surprised, to say the least when standing on the porch was Scott with a blindfold and another blonde standing behind him with his hand on Scott’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Scott,” you said.</p><p>“(Y/N)? What are you doing here? Alex, where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Scott. I brought you to the mutant school I came to. Charles will know how to help with this,” Alex, Scott’s brother, you assumed, said. “Do you know where Charles or Professor X is?”</p><p>“Hold on a second,” you paused before looking behind yourself and seeing Dr. McCoy exiting the lab, so you approached him. “Dr. McCoy?”<br/>
“Who’s at the door, (Y/N/N/)? Didn’t Charles tell you to not answer the door?” He responded once he saw the front doors open.</p><p>“He did, but no one else was nearby. Maybe you can help him,” you muttered when you realized that you would be scolded by Professor X later. You still led Dr. McCoy towards the door where the two boys stood patiently. “I don’t know where Professor X is, but Dr. McCoy is a good substitute.”</p><p>“Hank? Since when did you work here?” Alex exclaimed.</p><p>“Since you left for the army, Alex. I didn’t realize you came back. So, what seems to be the problem?”</p><p>“My little brother got his mutation,” Alex said proudly.</p><p>“Now, I have the pleasure of meeting the infamous Scott Summers,” a new voice belonging to Professor X said.</p><p>“Who are you and how do you know my name?” Scott asked worriedly while trying to locate where the voice is coming from.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Scott. I’m Charles Xavier. I went to your school a few months ago to help a friend of yours with her gravity problem,” he smiled and winked at you causing you to look down with a bright blush covering your cheeks.</p><p>This led to where you are now. Scott, Jean, Kurt and yourself were messing around in the lab as Dr. McCoy worked on something big. He said you guys could hang out in there, so you all took that advantage. You were studying Dr. McCoy’s notes as everything in your classes were too easy, and you wanted to challenge yourself. Kurt was teleporting around the school. Jean and Scott were talking quietly among themselves. You approached Dr. McCoy with fascination when you saw a large portal-like hole in the middle of the lab. </p><p>Like a lightning strike, you are pulled in, but you didn’t register it until you heard Scott yelling after you.</p><p>When you stopped moving, you realized that you had landed on a beach. Off the coast, there were Navy ships aiming at each other. You recognized this from the story Professor X and Dr. McCoy told you about their first battle along with the rest of the First Class against Sebastian Shaw. The key event you remembered from this battle was how Professor X was paralyzed.  </p><p>You hid behind a tree when you see a submarine-type vessel emerge from the water, and move onto the beach. Your breathing quickened at the sight of Erik, a person you had only seen pictures of, floating out of the vessel with a metal contraption on his head. He started talking but you could not see who it was, so you slowly moved closer but stopped when Erik began yelling.</p><p>“Erik, you need to calm down!” You heard Professor X yell back causing you to run out and stand behind the rest of the group backing up the Professor. </p><p>“I am calm Charles-” he stopped when he noticed Moria, another person you had only seen pictures of, raising her gun before firing it at Erik. In a split second, Erik waved his hand sending the bullet hurtling towards Professor X. Accidentally, your hands flew out to your sides, flexing, and stopping the gravity causing the bullet to halt in the air. “What is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think the most effective solution to an argument is to remove the use of Professor X’s legs, sir.” You stepped forward, surprising everyone there.</p><p>“Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?” Erik shouted as he moved his hands. You remembered Professor X telling you that he controls metals, but you also know from physics that if you control the gravity in the ground, it makes his mutation useless. So, you did exactly that. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Gravitation. I’m also just a student,” you said. You could feel his power struggle against your mutation, but you held it together. “If I hadn’t stopped that bullet, Professor X would be paralyzed because it would hit his spine. Think about it. I thought you two were friends and business partners. How would you feel if you knew what you did?”</p><p>“What I did?” He was confused, but he was also letting up; he was beginning to believe you.</p><p>“I’m from 2016. Dr. McCoy was messing with a time-machine, and it took me in.” You heard one of the people behind you gasp, so you turned around. You saw Dr. McCoy, Scott’s brother, Raven, and Sean. “I can even prove it.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Erik said. </p><p>“Alex,” his eyebrows rose in skepticism. “your brother, Scott, is my boyfriend. He gave me this ring on our six-month anniversary.” You held out your right hand that had an engagement ring on your ring finger. “Scott told me that this was your mother’s ring.”</p><p>“Dr. McCoy, I feel like I’ll get in trouble if I call you Hank,” he laughed for a few seconds. “You wanted to stay at the school, or mansion as it is now, and you were going to talk to Professor X about turning it into a school.”</p><p>“Raven, you want to help everyone,” she smiles. “If Erik had shot Professor X, you would have left with him only because you didn’t hand him to be alone.”</p><p>“Sean, you want to have fun,” he nodded and smirked. “Unfortunately, the timeline I’m from, you don’t exist. Professor X said something about you going missing during the Vietnam war.”</p><p>“Now, Professor X, you gave me this pen when I first arrived at the school,” I handed the pen to him. He looked at it skeptically before pulling the same pen out of his pocket and giving yours back. “You said I would use it more.”</p><p>“Finally, Erik, you retreat to the bad guys. You pick fights with us mutants all the time, and it has gotten to the point that you may be put into jail.” He looked down at this, and his resistance against my powers ceased, but I know better than to let my guard down. “I know what Sebastian Shaw did to you, but it is in the past. You can’t change it now.”</p><p>After your little monologue, you felt a pull behind you. You turned to see the vortex opening again. You looked back at everyone before saluting and jumping back into the hole. When you caught your balance, you looked around and saw you were in the lab again. Professor X, Erik, Dr. McCoy, Raven, Sean, Alex, and Scott all walking into the lab.</p><p>“Where did you go?” Dr. McCoy asked.</p><p>“The battle in which Professor X was supposed to be paralyzed. I knocked some sense into your younger selves. You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,<br/>~BAD268&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>